The Destati Prompts
by its-sora
Summary: A series of SoraXRiku and RikuXSora drabbles. Rated G to M


Hey guys! It's been awhile, hasn't it?

Ever since the end of After the Battle, I didn't want to update! D; School likes to take over my life.

Well, I just recieved a list of 236 prompts, so I've decided to use them for my absolute FAVORITE OTP , RikuXSora

Although, there ARE some NC-17 stuff all up in here, so BEWARE!!

Hope you like Part One. They will be in parts of 10 drabbles each time I update! 3 Enjoy!

_I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.

* * *

_

**Light**

Riku moaned as Sora continued to lick down his chest, sucking slightly on his nipple. The moonlight from Sora's bedroom window was shining on the brunette, making his features pale.

Riku felt his lover move back up for a kiss, capturing his lips in the sweet taste of sugar and something just _Sora_, enough to drive him wild. The light was reflecting in Sora's eyes as he pulled back, smiling brilliantly at Riku.

Darkness really was the best light.

* * *

**Destiny **

Sora held out the Keyblade for the millionth time, letting it disappear again. This process had been going on since he had been told he was just being used for Xemnas' plan. They were just sitting on the gummi ship, summoning the Keyblade and dismissing it.

_If I wasn't supposed to use the Keyblade…what am I going to do…_

A certain weight had been settling on his heart. Kairi was kidnapped, Riku was still missing and the King wouldn't tell them if Riku was even okay. He could be….

_No…I can't think like that…_

The weight of destiny was suffocating.

* * *

**Live**

Sora hung upside down off the ladder leading up to the tree house, his hair standing up more than usual. Riku chided him and told him to come on down, that he was just going to hurt himself. The brunette gave him a cheeky grin, and just swung back up. Unfortunately, he slipped and began to fall from the ladder.

"Sora!"

Riku ran up and caught the younger boy, who began to laugh in Riku's arms. He was shouting 'Again! Again!' like a child, and his face held a slight blush. Being with Sora meant you needed to be one step ahead of him

But truthfully, being with Sora allowed Riku feel like he could live by just following his heart.

* * *

**Forgotten**

Riku tried to remember his eyes. He knew his name; he knew the boyish face, the spiky hair, that smile that always was bright. It was just those eyes of his best friend that he couldn't remember. The effects of Namine's power had affected him as well, making him forget things about him, about the laughter….

The hugs….

The kisses….

Things that shouldn't have been forgotten, like sky blue eyes to go with the name:

_Sora…

* * *

_

**Alone**

Riku was always alone. He never really minded being alone, with Sora always going off to hang out with Kairi and what not. But now, in this darkness, hiding in a form that wasn't his, he never felt more secluded, just standing and looking outside from the inside of his heart.

But Riku felt that hand on his, that familiar, warm hand and Kairi's soft voice saying.

"Close your eyes…"

In that moment, Riku wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

**Fear **

Sora held onto Riku's hand, eyes closed, as the felt his hands being placed on the zip line. Those small hands were trembling as they held on to the ten year old's shirt. Sora was definitely afraid, shaking his head vigorously saying he didn't want to go down anymore, because he was going to fall.

Riku just smiled reassuringly as tear filled eyes looked up at him, wrapping a strong arm around him.

"I promise Sora, I'll never let you go…"

Riku pushed off and Sora held on tight, flying down with Riku. Their small frames landed on the plank, Riku still holding onto Sora to the best of his ability. Sora smiled up at him brilliantly.

"Riku! I wasn't scared! I wasn't scared at all!"

* * *

**Time**

Sora knew his mother was going to kill him for being late for dinner, but he couldn't help that he had lost track of time.

Sora pushed harder into Riku, their sweat coated bodies hot in the summer air. They were in the tree house, having just finished their sparring for the day. He felt so close, so close as Riku tightened around him in ecstasy, screaming his name.

As Riku was coming down, Sora came, the 15 year old screaming his lover's name, all sense of time forgotten.

His mother was going to kill him for being late…

But it was worth it.

* * *

**Wishing**

Sora never wished for much. He had wished for toys when he was a kid, to be like Riku when he was a pre teen, and now…

He just wanted to find him.

Sora wished every night, on what he was sure was the same star, that the next day he would find Riku. He wanted to see that smile again; he wanted to feel Riku's hand in his, his arms around his waste.

"I wish I may…I wish I might…" Sora whispered; his hands clasped together, "On this first star I see tonight…"

_I wish I could see Riku again…Please…bring him back to me…

* * *

_

**Happiness**

Riku had a lot of things to be happy about. He had his old form back, he was saved from the darkness and he was back at home with his friends. He always thought that nothing more could make him any happier than he was, until…

"Riku….I love you…"

It was unbelievable. Of all the things that Riku had dreamed could happen, he never thought it would be…

"Sora…I…."

That it would be mutual.

* * *

**Together**

Sora grabbed onto Riku's bare shoulder as he felt the older boy push up into him, leaving a dull pain from his hips and back, slowly subsiding as he rocked with his loved. The brunette's grip on the sheets tightened, his hand leaving the shoulder.

He had dreamed of this, this moment when they were finally making love, Riku's lips on his, Riku's tongue playing with his, Riku inside him.

Riku had begun to thrust faster, rocking with Sora as he gripped his cock, stroking him closer and closer to orgasm. Sora let out Riku's name in a yell as he came right onto his chest, semen warm against his skin.

Right there, in that moment, as he came down and could feel Riku still inside him, could hear Riku's gasp as he went into orgasm, when he could feel it inside his body, he knew…

They would always be together.

* * *

Reveiw please!


End file.
